Semiconductor device models, such as transistor models, are vital in achieving reliable performance from circuit designs using semiconductor devices. Moreover, semiconductor device models can significantly increase the efficiency of the circuit design process.
Compact transistor models such as BSIM4 (Berkeley Short-channel IGFET Model 4) and BSIM-CMG (Berkeley Short-channel IGFET Model—Common Multi-Gate) are simplified physical models typically employed in circuit simulators, for example SPICE (Simulation Program with Integrated Circuit Emphasis), to model the behavior of semiconductor devices such as CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) field effect transistors in integrated circuits. The set of parameters that specify the behavior of a particular semiconductor device are stored in a data structure called a model card, which is used as an input to a SPICE simulation process.
However, it is a problem that known approaches do not accurately model process-induced variation of semiconductor devices.